international_music_festivalfandomcom-20200216-history
International Music Festival 31
|debut = None |withdraw = |disqualified = |null = |opening = Semi-final 1: Rebecca Ferguson - "My Best"/"I Hope" |openingl = |interval = |intervall = |pre = 30 |nex = 32 | map year = 31 | col1 = #22b14c | tag1 = Participating countries | col2 = #d40000 | tag2 = Participants that failed to qualify to the final | col3 = #ffc20e | tag3 = Past participants that did not participate }} Internatinal Music Featival 31, often referred to as IMF #31, is the upcoming 31st edition of the International Music Festival. The contest will be held for the first time in Scotland, after Calvin Harris and Disciples won the previous edition with "How Deep Is Your Love". Location Glasgow (/ˈɡlaːzɡoʊ/ gla(h)z-goh; Scots: Glesga; Scottish Gaelic: Glaschu ˈkl̪ˠas̪xu) is the largest city in Scotland, and the third largest in the United Kingdom (after London and Birmingham). Greater Glasgow had a population of 1,199,629 at the 2001 census. At the 2011 census, it had a population density of 8,790/sq mi (3,390/km2), the highest of any Scottish city. It is situated on the River Clyde in the country's West Central Lowlands. Inhabitants of the city are referred to as Glaswegians. Glasgow grew from a small rural settlement on the River Clyde to become the largest seaport in Britain. Expanding from the medieval bishopric and royal burgh, and the later establishment of the University of Glasgow in the 15th century, it became a major centre of the Scottish Enlightenment in the 18th century. From the 18th century the city also grew as one of Great Britain's main hubs of transatlantic trade with North America and the West Indies. With the onset of the Industrial Revolution, the population and economy of Glasgow and the surrounding region expanded rapidly to become one of the world's pre-eminent centres of chemicals, textiles and engineering; most notably in the shipbuilding and marine engineering industry, which produced many innovative and famous vessels. Glasgow was the "Second City of the British Empire" for much of the Victorian era and Edwardian period, although many cities argue the title was theirs. In the late 19th and early 20th centuries Glasgow grew in population, eventually reaching a peak of 1,128,473 in 1939. In the 1960s, comprehensive urban renewal projects resulting in large-scale relocation of people to new towns and peripheral suburbs, followed by successive boundary changes, have reduced the current population of the City of Glasgow council area to 599,650 with 1,209,143 people living in the Greater Glasgow urban area. The entire region surrounding the conurbation covers about 2.3 million people, 41% of Scotland's population. Glasgow hosted the 2014 Commonwealth Games. In other sports, Glasgow is also well known for the football rivalry of the Old Firm between Celtic and Rangers. Venue The SSE Hydro is an arena located in Glasgow, Scotland, on the site of the Scottish Exhibition and Conference Centre (SECC). The arena has a capacity of 13,000. The arena officially opened on 30 September 2013, with a concert by Rod Stewart. It was designed by the London-based architects Foster + Partners and named after SSE plc. The SSE Hydro handled 1,045,344 ticket sales in 2014, making it the second-busiest music arena in the world in terms of ticket sales, behind only London's The O2 Arena. This makes the arena busier than Manchester's Manchester Arena and the famous Madison Square Garden in New York. Format Semi-final allocation draw Running order draw Logo and theme The official theme art was released on the 8th November 2015. The edition is symbolized under the headline "Empowered". Every singer can 'empower' on stage, they are allowed what they like to do. The slogan can also be taken as a statement that there is no space for discrimination or politics in the main contest. Participants 57 countries have confirmed their participation in the contest. Most remarkable is the return of Malta after a 6 edition absence, as well as Estonia coming back after a 3 edition break. While San Marino and Liechtenstein paused for 2 editions, Finland and Lithuania are both coming back after a one edition break. Wales was forced to withdraw after the broadcaster tried to cheat on voting, while the Algerian broadcaster decided to withdraw from the competition. Returning artists Kerli was the Estonian representant in the 3rd, 12th and 22nd edition. Slovenia was already represented by Maraaya in the 21st edition. Ruth Lorenzo took part for Spain in the 8th, 15th, 19th and 25th edition. Viktor Király represented Hungary in the 9th edition. Myriam Fares has taken part for Lebanon in the 28th edition. Nicoleta Nucă returns to the contest after having represented Moldova in the 30th edition. Pamela Ramljak represents Bosnia for the third time after doing so in the 18th and 22nd edition. Sofi Mkheyan represented Armenia in the 26th edition. Nadine Coyle represented Ireland in the 17th edition. Sinplus represented Liechtenstein in the 28th edition. Milica Pavlović represented Serbia in the 28th edition. Rayhon represented Uzbekistan in the 26th edition. Učiteljice represented Bosnia in the 26th edition. Kendji Girac represented France in the 20th edition. Yaseniya represented Georgia in the 28th edition. Professor Green represented England in the 30th edition. Results Quarter final :See more: Quarter-final 1 Semi-Final 1 England, Lebanon and Scotland also voted in this semi-final. The ten songs highlighted in orange qualified to the final. Semi-Final 2 Austria, Ireland and Sweden also voted in this semi-final. The ten songs highlighted in orange qualified to the final. Final The following countries either finished in the top 6 of the previous edition and therefore automatically qualify to the final of this edition or qualified from the semi-finals. Voting grids Semi-final 1 12 points Semi-final 2 12 points Final 12 points Other awards IMF Second Chance Contest The third OGAN Second Chance Contest took place for this edition. The OGAN clubs of each country could submit one of their national selection entries to compete in the contest with some rules applying for the entries. TBD won the contest with TBD and TBD song "TBD". Incidents : The broadcaster announced that Ariana Grande would represent the country with "Focus", due to a YouTube video claiming that she has roots from Uzbekistan. However, the IBU rejected their choice and in the end they have chosen Rayhon to represent them. Other countries : Further information: List of countries in the International Music Festival Countries that are active members of the International Broadcasting Union (IBU), are also eligible to participate in the International Music Festival. As in every edition, an invitation to all the members have been sent in order to confirm whether they will participate or not. 57 countries confirmed their participation in the edition. The following list of countries declined stating their reasons as shown below. * : ERTU announced that a decision on the participation will be made after the final results, though confirming their participation on the same day. * : LTV announced on October 10 that only a qualficiation of Aminata could lead to a further participation. They confirmed their participation on October 24. International broadcasts and voting # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # See also * International Music Festival